Alphaedramon Vs Onidramon
by TarO BoI
Summary: Hey this is the Third fic I have up but I don't know if I will continue any of the others. It's about the original 8 digidestined finding out that Willis has a cousin that is moving to Okinawa. Bad guy Alphaedramon is destroying the D. World. R&R PLEASE!


Welcome Back ladies and germs! I'm back with my all new fic and I hope everyone likes it. I just found it in a bunch of old stuff I wrote back in like 6th Grade. It takes place right after the evil digimon, Infermon is destroyed by the digidestined.  
  
During the Peace times after the Great Net War with Infermon, things were going smoothly in the Digital World until one day the dark lord Alphaedramon, began to silently bore into the Digital World's core and dissolving it slowly. A lone rambling nuememon walks by the hole Alphaedramon created, and sends a message out to all digimon and Digidestined in the port areas being affected by Alphaedramon, Japan and America.  
  
We begin at The Kamiya residence.  
  
"Hmmmmm not that much email today. I wonder what everyone else is up to. Hey wait, it's an email from, Willis? Who's Willis?" Tai asked himself puzzled.  
  
"He's the kid with the twin digimon Chocomon and Terriermon. The one from the U.S.!" Agumon exclaimed.  
  
"Oh yeah! That kid, I wonder what he wants." Tai says as he opens the email. "Hmmmmm. What?"  
  
"What is it Tai?"  
  
"It says here that he's got a cousin who is moving out here from America and told him about us."  
  
"Uh oh. Won't he think it's weird to find a bunch of talking animals with powers around the city?"  
  
"Nope. Willis tells me he's got his own digimon, it's a VACCINE type like you. It's a, Tygamon."  
  
"Hmmmm, he doesn't sound too familiar. But a friend of yours is a friend of mine."  
  
"Yeah. It says here that he should be coming tomorrow. Wait, this is in the time frame set in America, which means, he should be coming here today!"  
  
"Really? We should tell the others!"  
  
"Good idea Agumon. Go get Kari and Gatomon. I'll call the others and tell them.  
  
"Mmm hmm, yeah!"  
  
Okinawa  
  
"So who are we waiting for again?" Matt asks.  
  
"You remember that kid that helped us out when Infermon was going on a rampage?" Izzy said.  
  
"Uhhhh no not really."  
  
"How do you forget something that tragic? I don't get it!" Joe screamed.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Joe, just calm down. Wasn't his name like Willis or something like that?" Matt said.  
  
"Yes that's him. Well, Tai says he got an email from him saying that his cousin is going to be moving out here and he wants us to show him around. He's got a digimon partner as well. Tygamon is his name I believe." Izzy explained on the walk down to the bus station.  
  
"I hope he's as cute as Willis was!" Mimi exclaims.  
  
"I think some one's got a boyfriend. Eh Mimi?" Matt jokes.  
  
"Hahahaha. Yeah Mimi. You're already blushing." Tai teases.  
  
"Mimi and Willis. Sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Izzy and Joe sing together.  
  
"Stop it you guys. I don't like him like that." Mimi said.  
  
"Sure you don't." Matt says sarcastically.  
  
"T.K. you believe me right?" Mimi asks.  
  
"Sure Mimi. Cause I know that you like M..." T.K. tried to speak but Mimi continued to cover his mouth.  
  
"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh. Uh T.K., Ixnay on the uy-gay I ike-lay!" Mimi said angrily.  
  
"Ooops. Sorry." T.K. said.  
  
"Okay, his bus is supposed to be here at 1:20. So we have a 15 minute wait." Tai said.  
  
Bus to Okinawa  
  
"Tygamon, what are you doin'?" Jayson asked.  
  
"Ugh, I'm trying to sleep. What does it look like?!" Tygamon screams.  
  
"Shhhhh! Be quiet! Some one will find you! So what do you think of the kids we're supposed to meet today?" Jayson said.  
  
"Eh, they seem okay. I mean if they were able to defeat that Infermon guy, and Apoclymon to name a few, I mean they must be kinda special." Tygamon said sleepily.  
  
"Yeah. Hmmm well I know they're gonna be surprised when they see what you can do. I can't wait to show them this new technology. They're gonna freak out! When do we show them?" Jayson said eerily.  
  
"I don't know. Willis said that they get frequent outbreaks of digimon attacks. So I guess when we get to one fast enough, then we'll show them." Tygamon said.  
  
Okinawa Bus Station  
  
"Man. When is he gonna show up?!" T.K. whines.  
  
"We got two minutes before he shows up." Matt says.  
  
"Does anyone hear a bus coming?" Sora said.  
  
"Yeah it must be Willis' cousin." Mimi said.  
  
As the bus comes to a stop, Jayson and Tygamon prepare to meet the Digidestened.  
  
Digital World  
  
"Yes the more energy I squeeze out of this poor defenseless planet, the closer I come to destroying it. I will suck up all of its energy and as its polar sites begin to get closer they will close on themselves. They will close tighter and tighter until the planet implodes upon itself causing a black hole in the system. Through this black hole I shall travel through it to the real world and claim my throne as lord ruler of this and all dimensions! Closer and closer I get to the ultimate power source of this planet, it's core. I can feel the planet getting weaker and weaker. Just a few more kilometers before I can begin my plan to destroy this planet!"  
  
I hope you like this fic. I have learned to be super critical when writing these things thanks to many of the reviews I've gotten. So if there are any mistakes please review. I'll update if I get enough good reviews. Thanks! 


End file.
